


Testosterone Poisoning

by willowezra



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowezra/pseuds/willowezra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While undergoing her post mission check up Sam Carter admits all men are driving her nuts on missions and Janet quickly diagnoses her problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testosterone Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> Co-wrote with Melissa Adams

SGC Complex   
Gate Room

All the way back to the gate Captain Samantha Carter listened as the Colonel, Daniel and Teal'c talked about what she would term 'man' things which meant on an intellectual level it wasn't very challenging. She had volunteered to take the six so that they would talk and leave her out of it as much as possible but if she had to listen to one more stupid joke about the women and the people they had just helped save she was going to literally scream. To her it had been a fulfilling mission even though they had been outnumbered by the Goa'uld and only the involvement of the Asgard that she and Daniel and the local lady had arranged had saved them otherwise they may already be Goa'uld slaves but none of the men seemed to realize it was a woman's reasoning with the Asgard that had saved their collective butts. 

Stepping through the event horizon the woman found herself back at the SGC and was grateful. She listened and volunteered a word here and there as O'Neil gave the General a fast mission debriefing before they reported to the infirmary. Shortly after the general left the Colonel started to talking about how he wanted a shower not in the hands of the Napoleonic Power Monger in the Infirmary. 

Deciding some time away was the right idea Carter smiled as she handed her weapon to a waiting SF, "Colonel why don't you guys grab the shower first and I'll go down and let Janet give me the once over first? It will give you some time and then I can have the shower when I'm done." 

"Sam are you sure," Jackson asked. 

Teal'c arched his eyebrow. 

Jack wasn't about to wait though and was already heading for the door, "Sounds good Carter. You heard the lady guys; let's go get this grime off. The bucs are playing tonight and I want to see it, come on" and was already gone. 

Sighing Sam watched them leave, "MEN" she stated once they were gone. 

Seeing several SF's looking at her she smiled, "Sorry guys, rough mission" and then headed off to the Infirmary. Janet was going to poke and prod at her but at least she wasn't a man. 

Infirmary

Captain Janet Fraiser had been relieved when SG-1 returned and for once she and a medical team didn't have to go to collect them. The General had called and told her they were on the way down and even though she was due to be off duty several hours ago she had stayed as she normally did when the premiere team was off base, out of all the others they were the ones that needed her skills most often. 

"Hello Doctor Fraiser" Sam said being the first one into the infirmary. The three men came in behind her and Sam did something she had rarely seen she stepped away from them and closer to Janet when then formed a natural semi-circle around her 

~Ok, that's odd~ the woman thought and gave all of them a quick once over, "Ok why don't you all grab gurneys and we'll get started" she told them all with a smile. "Captain why don't I do you first" she offered to Carter, feeling there was something the woman wanted to say. 

"Thank you Doctor" Sam said and quickly moved to the farthest gurney possible. It was something of an intentional impulse, because she was feeling something like suffocation at the moment. But it had to be mental or something 

"Carter what you doing way down there" Jack O'Neil hollered down like he was hollering miles and not just feet as he hopped up on a gurney. "Listen you're joining us for steaks at my place right?" 

"I am not sure I am make it sir" Sam said but did not yell. She was not entirely sure she wanted to at this point after what has happened around here. 

Finishing speaking with her nurse Janet took the clipboard for Sam's post and smiled, "Colonel, don't yell across the Infirmary Sir. Abby get Warner started on these guys" she ordered and moved over to Sam pulling the curtain to give them some privacy and heard the man yelling again. Rolling her eyes Fraiser spoke, "Sir if I have to come over there you aren't going to like it." 

"Well I was talking to my TEAM, excuse ME!" Jack called back. 

At the same time Sam just leaned forward and closed her eyes and rubbed both temples with both hands her elbows on her knees. "That man" 

Ignoring the Colonel the doctor sat the chart down and nodded getting Sam's vitals, "You want to tell me what happened Sam? Your blood pressure and pulse are a little high." 

"Yes well it was just a rough mission is all, watching all those Jaffa scurry around about to bring what I was sure the death of us all at the end was not quite the end of the day I was looking for. I have been feeling a bit out of sorts for a while. I probably just need a day off or something" Sam said the looked up to smile at her. "Maybe we can go to the mall and go shopping," she asked hopefully 

A bit surprised at first Janet stopped as she started to put the stethoscope ear pieces in her ears, "Uh yeah...sure we can do that. Cassie has an overnight thing at the school tomorrow and I'm off so we can make a day out of it if you want" she said finishing what she was doing and slid her hand gently under Sam's shirt. "Regular breath's for me Sam. 

She tried to breath normally but it was not really easy. "I found this new great day spa I would love to treat you for all the good work you do. Maybe you can make up a disease that requires me to have to be pampered all day and since you are my doctor naturally you will have to watch to make sure the process is done correctly" Sam said with a grin. She had done that before what was it twice before ever, it was about time to make the third time 

Glancing up at her patient a moment the woman smiled and moved the scope over her chest and then onto her back, "Deep breaths Sam" she ordered, reveling honestly in the touch she had on her friend's skin but she knew Sam wouldn't appreciate that, no matter how much Janet would. 

Sam smiled at her after the breaths still. "Think you can come up with something. I dont think I can take any more time around some sorts of men. I swear sometimes I feel like I am suffocating around them," Sam said. And as she said it she realized she meant it, she was only comfortable here, was it here. "I swear sometimes" 

"I don't think I'll have to come up with much" Janet answered professionally concerned, pushing her feelings for Sam to the side as she turned and picked up a chart. "Did you get into any water on the planet" she asked writing something on the chart before setting it aside. 

"Not really into water. Or does a cold damp cave count, That was fun I can tell you. A hot spa mineral bath for two sounds great" Sam said staring off to space in her mind she saw the person in the other side of that tub for two, and it was not Jack. She could not believe she EVER had him in that position in her mind. But what she did have there now. Janet. Oddly Janet. Or was it odd? 

A smile crossed the woman's mind as she thought about joining Sam and actually had an excuse as she came back over, "Well that sounds heavenly actually and it's also a prescription, a day of pampering is what we both need" she promised putting a hand on her knee gently. "However I did detect some congestion in your lungs, we'll get some pictures so you'll need to change and I'll send Abby in to get the blood samples. I'm also putting you all on downtime for the next three days, you perhaps longer depending on what the films show Sam all right?" 

"Well that sounds great!" Sam said with less enthusiasm then she felt. She held back because she did not want to scare Janet off or something. "I will make the appointments but during the day there is usually plenty of availability. I guess that explains the slightly labored breathing I have been feeling. It is probably Daniels new aftershave or something and...." 

"CARTER Time for BBQ. What are you two hens doing in there!!!" Jack called across the entire room 

"Oh please" Sam whispered 

Offering a smile at not only the thought of getting to tell the Colonel to shut up she was going to spend a whole day with Sam, "Well you get changed, get the tests and then rest here on the gurney. I'll wake you in a couple hours after I have a chance go over everything and...." 

"CARTER" O'Neil hollered again. 

"Colonel I'm warning you" Janet called out and then finished with Sam. "I'll wake you when it's time go, you can stay at my place and we can start our day tomorrow with breakfast in bed, I'll cook all right Sam?" 

"You really go for the pampering don't you" She smiled even larger then gripped her shoulder with one hand and squeezed slightly. "Thank you so much, will get him to quiet down some please" Sam practically begged the last part 

"Not a problem" Janet promised with a smile. "I'll check on you a little later Sam, holler if you need anything and Abby will be right back" she stated picking up the woman's chart and wrote her name on the bottom before leaving with her head down. 

Ignoring the Colonel and others dive bombing her she motioned Abby over and handed her the chart which had orders on it, "No one bothers Captain Carter without my say so Abby. Thanks" she stated puling her gloves off and stepped toward the Colonel. "Problem Sir?" 

"Yes will you please release my first officer? I have a steak with her name on it, and she was bringing the salad it is all decided. All save why you are making us all wait" Jack said 

"For good reason Colonel" Fraiser began as a nurse handed her all their charts. Scanning them she nodded and pulled out her pen making some marks on the Colonel and Daniel's chart and handed them back clicking her pen. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Sir but Captain Carter will be remaining here while we get a chest x-ray and some other lab work. She's got some congestion in her lungs and I want to make sure it isn't serious. After that she's going home and to bed Sir, no disturbances of any kind for at least twenty four hours and I'm ordering she even unplug her phone and only turn her cell on a few hours a day. You're all on three days downtime as it is and we'll call you once the lab work is in but for now you're all cleared to go" she stated officially. 

"This will make the bbq less enjoyable" Teal'c observed. 

"Maybe we should wait until she is available Jack. I admit I am rather tired" Daniel said as well 

"OH for cryin out loud" O'Neil stated, "Doc it's just a bbq and...." 

"No Sir" the woman said putting her pen back in her lab coat pocket. "Perhaps day after tomorrow but it depends on what the x-rays show. As for the rest of you if you're feeling tired then sleep, the bbq isn't going anywhere despite the Colonel's objections." 

"By your order Doctor" Teal'c said and started out now intent on having Kel'Nor'Reem instead 

"OK Janet thanks, I am off for home and bed." Daniel said standing 

"Oh GEEZE" Jack said exasperated "One word from you and everyone is gone! Damn it" he said getting louder 

Back where Sam was changing for the x-rays she had so smile, Janet was like a protector of her 

With snake like precision Janet stuck her hand out and covered O'Neil's mouth tightly, "Colonel" she began and made sure he was listening, "I appreciate that you want to have some 'off duty' time with your team but people do get tired Sir. If Teal'c and Daniel feel they need to rest before joining you then that is what they should do. As for Captain Carter if you yell or make one more questioning statement in my Infirmary I'm going to have you restrained and sedated for the next forty-eight hours pending psychological and medical testing. Am I understand?" she asked removing her hand. 

"Yeah" he said and shook his head. He knew when he was not going to get satisfaction. "It still sucks big time" Jack said then stood to leave "You would you are..." he sighed. "I am glad I am not on your bad side, you are voracious in your defense of your friends are you not?" 

"I try to be Sir," the woman admitted with a smile. "Now both of you get out of here or I've got gloves, lube and a full right to use them on whoever is still in here after five seconds." 

He laughed at last. "OK, ok doc" Jack started for the door, "You would think they were boyfriend and girlfriend the way they carry on" he commented and started for the door. 

~Don't I wish Colonel~ the woman thought and stopped Daniel, "If you're really tired Daniel stay on base and crash, I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel all right?" 

"I will be ok" he said then looked into her eyes. "Ok, ok. I will stay the night" 

With a wink she nodded and released his arm, "Go on to bed Daniel, someone will check on you in a few hours." 

"I hear that doctors need to rest some times too, and usually not in some uncomfortable chair" Daniel said. She was so beautiful. In some ways he could go for her but it would never work with work concerns. Of course he had no idea there were far bigger obstacle than work to them getting together. The fact that she preferred women for one.... 

"So what is the result Jan?" Sam asked stifling a yawn as she saw her walking in with the x-ray film 

Glancing up the woman had an easy smile; it came so natural around Sam and not just for friendship reasons. Walking over to a viewing box she pushed the x-ray up and turned it on pointing out several dark areas, "Small pockets of fluid so if you have the urge to cough try to cough up what you can and let me see it when you do" she answered turning to her patient. "We're going to start you on some oral antibiotics and you're on medical leave until Friday, I want you to rest mainly. You're not contagious but this is a lung infection so if you have more difficulty breathing I want you to let me know all right Sam?" 

"So the addition of sixty minutes of sweating in the sauna would be a good idea then? They asked for our appointment tomorrow. But... Well I dont want to hang around in a sauna alone I am always afraid that I will get over heated and die. Oh yea, I had to schedule the suite for couples, I hope that is ok" Sam said smiling 

"That's fine" Janet offered with a smile and a nod, thinking about the possibilities that word couples brought. "Anyway you can tell me more about it on the way home. Get dressed, I'll go get ready to go and grab your medicine. I'd like to have you in bed within the hour and...." she blushed. "Well I just want to keep you warm so this doesn't develop and I told the Colonel earlier not to bother you and the General knows you're on leave." 

"I know. I know thank you Janet you were always such a good friend" Sam said smiling then pulled off the gown in one easy movement having no shyness around Janet at all 

As a doctor the woman had seen Sam's body professional before but as she almost in a haze handed her the clothes from the chair by the wall she had to admit that it never struck her as anything but gorgeous, tanned, taught and in perfect shape the woman was gorgeous. "I'll be back within five minutes Sam, take your time and remember to cough if you can. I'd like to get a sample of that fluid for the lab as soon as possible." 

"Do you have any hairspray?" She asked readjusting her sports bra before reaching for the shirt. "That always makes me cough" 

"I've got a can in my office, why don't you join me in there" she offered with a smile and moved past her pausing to pat her belly. "Don't dawdle now Sam, I don't want you uncovered in this mountain long." 

She laughed and then grinned at her. "Maybe I am an exhibitionist now" Sam said striking a sexy pose. She really had no idea what that would do to her inside in that simple action 

A blush crossed the woman's face and she smiled, "Definitely sexy, very hot Sam I promise" she said coming over and rubbing her belly again. "Now get ready to go or I'm not going to be able to feed you before I put you to bed" she stated but secretly wanted to keep her hands on the woman, that and more but of course she couldn't risk their friendship for that no matter how attracted she felt to her. 

But she did not have a choice at least in the next thirty seconds. Sam reached out and hugged her. "Thank you," she breathed practically direct in her ear 

Bringing a hand up she rubbed Carter's bare back and the spot covered by the bra, "Not a problem Sam, happy to help" she said and pulled back. "Finish getting dressed honey, I'll be waiting for you." 

Sam did indeed get dressed. ~Honey? ~ she thought and looked back at the way that Janet had come. ~Was it a friendly thing, or did it mean more? ~ She wondered and then shook her head 

Fraiser Residence

After stopping and getting Sam some hot and sour soup for dinner Janet drove them both home and listened as the woman whined that she didn't want to go to bed. Smiling the woman nodded and pointed to the sofa, "One hour and then you're in bed Sam. Go sit down and I'll get the soup on as it were." 

"It is a good thing that I like that stuff, I hope you are going to be sitting with me as I eat" Sam said then made a child like face "PWEASE" 

"Depends on how good you are" was the answer as the woman disappeared into the kitchen. Minutes later she came back with a tray that had a bowl of soup, glass of orange juice, water, a napkin with two pills on it and an apple sliced. Setting it down Janet walked over and picked up a pillow and a blanket she kept behind the sofa and soon had Carter comfortable and the tray over her legs before going to get her own burger and fries with a diet soda and sat on the other end as the news came on the TV, "Eat Sam" she said with a bit of a sultry sound to her voice, she wasn't even aware she had done it. 

"Yes I think I will" Sam said starting on the soup. "Now I know why Cassie is so healthy with you caring for her like this all the time after all..." she said and took a spoonful She did not know how to proceed. "I tell you something. I have no idea why I was EVER attracted to Jack before, I think I needed my head examined" 

Fraiser smiled and winked not paying attention to the news as she opened her soda, "Really? Half the base thinks you and the Colonel are a match made in heaven Sam. You know that" she said with a smile. "And as for Cassie, she usually eats pretty well since she missed out on early Earth culture to prove she needed to live off junk food." 

"Sure he would be the next in a long line of absolute failures," She said. "But on top of that I wonder if perhaps it is my choices that are at issue" she took the pills and downed then with the drink quickly then sighed. "Something basic and powerful" she said 

"Sam" the woman began as her friend and faced her as she settled back. "Honey I know it looks like you'll never find love but let me assure you sweetie there are those of us that love you very much. You're family, you're already a best friend and if there is anything I can ever do you only have to ask." 

"Why did you... how did you um change your philosophy. You had a husband once, but in the mean time you have, I heard you prefer not the company of men" Sam said and waited if she was wrong 

~Oh this is so getting into the realm of truth or dare here~ Fraiser thought as she sat her burger aside but held her soda, "Eat some more soup Sam," she ordered first. "The word you are looking for is bisexual, which means I enjoy the company of men and women at times. I've found that women are more in touch with their emotions; they are more compassionate and normally easier to please than men in bed. Both have qualities that are great and for a long time when I was younger I fought with who and what I was, then I stopped when I was attracted to a very beautiful and intelligent woman," she admitted smiling. "Her name was Julia and she was wonderful, in a lot of ways." 

"Please go on" Sam said. She was finding she was not disgusted or horrified, no she was many things but this did not bother her, in fact is excited her. She put her hand on Janet's forearm "Please" 

Sipping her soda the woman looked down at the hand on her arm and smiled, she found she liked it there, "Why don't you tell me what you want to know and I'll answer what I can Sam? Also finish your soup." 

She pulled her hand back and started on the soup again. "Well you know, how things I mean what happened with Julia," she asked and could not help blushing at the very thought. As Sam saw that Janet was not ready for that direct of a question she went on. "I noticed the differences lately, you have an interest in me beyond just friends dont you?" she asked taking another spoonful 

"Well it's rather a long story" Janet began and smiled, ignoring the second question for the moment realizing she had been found out. "I hadn't told anyone in a while and why there were parts of my marriage to my husband that were fantastic I admit that Julie showed me things that no man could ever do. And I don't mean because they don't know how or don't have the required 'equipment' of course" which got a blush and a giggle from both of them. "There is a major difference from sex Sam and making and being in love and with Julia but she and I weren't meant to be together. I've had some other minor female lovers before and after but none like Julia since" she finished not answering Sam's last question half afraid that if she was truthful she'd loose the best friendship she ever had and she wasn't ready to do that. 

"You are avoiding the second question. But thank you for answering the first" Sam said and took another bite of the soup. "I think the thing I am missing is the thing you found," she said 

Leaning over to sit her soda down Janet pulled her knees up and hugged them staring at her friend, when the admission was made there was no turning back, "What I found isn't really important and to be honest" she began resting her head on the knees, "I find myself a little nervous about the second question, my answer could put our friendship under a strain it may not survive Sam; seriously and I don't know if I'm ready to risk it for what maybe an admission that you can't stand." 

"It can take the strain because of something I feel" she took a sip of her drink then put it down and looked at Janet. "Don't you see? I feel like I am suffocating near the men but near you I do not feel that. No instead I feel something inside I dont know what it is, I dont know if I am trying to say that I am bisexual as well or not. I admit a certain confusion, but if you do well like me in that way then I need to know that," She swallowed now blushing more fiercely. "So like my first boyfriend at sixteen I can experiment with what that kind of love can bring. I dont know if it is right for me or not. But I think that is something you can show me if you think our hearts can take it, I know our friendship can. Does this make any sense?" 

Studying her friend intently Fraiser slowly scooted over closer and put a hand on Sam's knee with a very real smile, wide and welcoming, "You have no idea how much it means to me that you shared that...your feelings with me. I think every since you and I first met there has been a chemistry" she admitted slowly. "Yes...Yes I admit that I have those types of thoughts about you...I love you, you're gorgeous, intelligent, funny, trusting, caring, loving and yet sensual Sam and how could I not love you?" 

"Oh I could think of a lot or reasons offhand actually that you could not" she put a hand to Janet's cheek to direct her gaze towards her eyes. "Thank you however. You are sure you can help me to see what the love of a good woman... like you can be for me? I am going to be like a teenager having no idea what to do or how to do it" Sam said but still she did not retreat when retreating would have been so easy at this point 

Smiling she brought her hand up and covered the one on her cheek tenderly, almost with a sweetness that neither of them had known, "I can try" she promised gently, "If you're sure this what you want Sam. You can still stop this, we can go back if you...want that is." 

"That is hardly the Air Force way, but like that teenager we are going to have to go slow, so slow in fact that you might find that you get tired of waiting for me. I really do not know how long it will be, but I am sure I want to keep moving that way" Sam said somewhat breathlessly "I hope that is ok" 

An actual smirk came to her face and Janet nodded her head slowly, licking her lips, "I'll never get tired of being with you Sam, however you want or will let me be" she promised. "You done eating" she asked because if she was they could move the tray separating them out of the way. 

"How am I supposed to eat when you are increasing my heart rate by your very nearness" Sam said and it was true for her as well. She wanted to... cuddle? Is that the right word she thought so. "I want you closer," she admitted 

Bringing her hand down the woman picked up the tray and carefully sat it on the coffee table, having to break contact with Sam for a few seconds and she carefully turned around and scooted back into her, "Just relax Sam....Go with what you think. I promise," she said softly reaching down under the blanket for one of Sam's hands, "You won't hurt me no matter what you do." 

Sam squeezed Janet's hand then moved the blanket so that Janet could join her under it. Then Sam hugged her to her body but with more strength than she generally used for hugging her friend. Janet she realized was more and as she held her close like that she let her hands start to wander some as if massaging her back or seeking for the feel of it under her hands, even if there were clothes in the way at the moment. Sam was not sure she wanted to feel her bare skin under her hands just yet bit she was getting more sure all the time 

Despite how 'technically' wrong it was on so many levels as Janet felt Sam holding her, rubbing her even clothed skin felt so right to her and she gently eased her head back to rest on Sam's chest, the soft beat of the woman's heart a constant assurance and she gently closed her eyes, "Just so you know this is one of the main differences" she admitted settling and relaxing more into the woman that had, at that moment, a chance to become a lover and fulfill so many fantasies the woman had about Sam. She'd dreamed about her for over a year but because of their friendship and the doctor/patient relationship she hadn't and wouldn't have pursued it if Sam hadn't taken the first step. 

"What is that?" She asked. Sam struck with a sudden feeling a sudden need she kissed Janet's neck right where the shoulder met the neck and them pulled back shocked at herself in that moment "Sorry, Sorry" she said. Janet could feel that she was trying to them pull away 

"Sam" Janet interjected quickly and squeezed the hand she had felt trying to pull away, "Stop. Close your eyes relax. It's ok, I promise" she encouraged softly and started to hum lightly a moment before answering the first question. "You asked me early what some of the differences were between men and women. This..." she squeezed the hand and snuggled more into the woman keeping her eyes closed easily, not tightly. "Women are more concerned with emotions, a person's mental state and needs before sex or intercourse than a man is. If you think back to high school teenage boys it's the same thing...they have a need to conquer and women, most women, have a need to understand and then conquer." 

"OK" Sam said "You are right of course, I was going to pull away because I was sure that I had just offended you" Sam said easing and then leaning again Janet as if Janet was the strong one. In a very real way she was. "I remember when I was planning tomorrow, that I was looking forward to the mineral bath because you would be next to me, naked with nothing but the mineral water between us. If that makes any sense that is" 

A smile crossed the woman's face as she carefully brought Sam's hand up, intertwined with hers and kissed it, each finger tenderly before resting it under the blanket just over her crotch, the heat radiating from her. "I admit a part of the reason that I was so happy to accept your invitation is because I knew I'd see you alone, naked, and it would drive what I thought impossible into my mind, heart and soul like the ember from a fire, driving the passion I feel just being near you even higher." 

Sam squeezed the hand and moved it around a little as she answered. "The idea to me was that I would be with the woman I care about. The uh only woman I care about more than a friend. I dont know why I am telling you this now save I think I have always felt this way, or so I think" she said "I think I want something, but it is weird, maybe I should not ask?" 

Turning her head a little and opening her eyes she stared dreamily up at Sam and smiled, "Ask Sam, I promise it isn't weird whatever it is." 

"I guess that I find things I need to feel loved is to also feel trusted. I think it is like the mating habits of dogs or...." she paused that thought was not helping her. "Weight" she said at last. "Weight of the one I ... I care about against me shows trust, shows love" she said. "You, just could you, would you lean against me again?" 

"It isn't silly, or weird Sam. Everyone, myself included needs to feel loved, needed and I do love you and I need you" Janet began as she shifted back to her original position and pressed her head against Sam's chest getting comfortable. Using her free hand under the blanket she rubbed the woman's thigh through the clothes, "Is that better sweetie?" 

Sam stroked Janet's head like she would of a child, as if to give comfort and she was probably doing that she figured, but it also gave herself comfort, it gave her excitement. Lots of excitement she was getting warm in a way she had rarely felt before, hardly every hardly never with some man. "The caring is far greater yes.... yes" she held her tighter 

For a few minutes nothing happened, silence only as the two women embraced and held each other in a way that neither had thought possible but that both wanted until Janet slid down a little more so she was nestled as close to Sam as she could and she rested her other free hand on the clothed crotch...the crotch that she knew so well professionally and yet wanted to learn all over again personally. 

"I am not sure....." Sam said and trailed off 

"Not sure about what Sam" she asked turning only her head to look up at the woman with bright maple eyes, the color of so many wonderful sweet things that brought pleasure. "If this is too fast just tell me." 

"No, not to sure I can do this here, too many different things. I seem to remember you have a big bed," she said with a smile. "If that is ok with you, I am sorry to be so needy Janet dear but it is like I have panic and excitement fear and longing all at the same time you know, I am sorry to be this way" Sam said all in a rush 

With her own smile Janet leaned forward to uncover them and then carefully stood up after moving the tray in the floor to the coffee table and reached out a hand to Carter with a twinkle in her eye, mischievousness on her mind and nodded, "It holds two very well actually Sam. And please don't apologize, I promise you that none of what you feel deserves an apology and I feel needy too, I need you Sam in so many ways" she promised. 

"I feel like a blind man at midnight with no light source, definitely groping" Sam took the hand and pulled her close as she stood. She looked her deep in the eyes and felt something of an urge to kiss Janet fully but somehow it was wrong too. She did not understand that about herself. She did know something as she looked deeply into Janet's eyes, she did want to bring Janet joy in every way possible she wanted to bring her joy upon joy upon every joy 

Seeing the uncertainly Janet used her other hand to put around Sam's neck and gently started to rub the tender flesh there, playing with the small hairs once in a while and smiled welcomingly, deeply to the woman, "It's going to be ok" she promised again. For over a year, almost since their first meeting Janet had felt a spark for the woman. She was beautiful, gorgeous, sexual and so much more and all the doctor wanted to do was bring her some of the happiness that Sam deserved in this world. 

"It is not easy" Sam said. "I do care, I think I love you, but it is like there is so much going on in my head I am unsure I am..." Sam sighed and leaned forward and then rest her head on Janet's shoulder 

Not releasing the woman's hand she brought her hand from the neck onto Sam's back and rubbed it gently, "Shh....it's ok Sam....it's all right honey. I love you toom but we don't have to rush this" she promised turning her head a little and kissed the woman's cheek as she had done as a friend before. "We can just talk if you want to Sam, try to understand a little bit of what's going on and slow down if you want." 

"OK" Sam said non-committal. "Lets go on upstairs and see what kind of sheets you have today," she said and then hugged her again tightly before pulling away and starting for the stairs. She snagged her overnight bag as she went 

Smiling Fraiser paused long enough to make sure the door was locked and the lights out before she followed the woman up the stairs and found her standing in the bedroom door, "You can have whatever side you want Sam...." she said sliding one hand up and down her back gently, "Even the right one." 

"Yes I want the right one. I think any side in here is the right one with you. What do you think" she opened the bag and pulled out the two nightgowns one a thick dark flannel affair and another a light thin jade colored one obviously meant for summer time. "Which do you like me in" she asked her eyes now sparkling 

"Choices, choices" she joked making like she was studying them and then pointed to the jade number, "Though you're gorgeous in anything Sam" Janet promised and walked around her to enter the room. "If you'd like to have a bath I can run it for you honey." 

"Would you mind terribly much doing so? I wish you had a really, really big one so we could share. I dont suppose I can have a glass of wine with what you gave me as well, it might help with this odd nervousness" she said her words practically running together 

Thinking about it a moment Fraiser smiled, "A quarter of a glass and that's it Sam, you're likely going to be falling asleep soon anyway because of the infection and the medication. Why don't you have a seat?" she said motioning to the bed, "Get comfortable and I'll draw the bath and then get the wine sweetie" she stated and headed into the bathroom. 

Sam nodded and took off her shirt with one easy motion and then smiled at her retreating form. Then she started on the socks; she was looking forward to a hot bath. Soon she was in it looking up at Janet who looked at her with open affections. "You are wrong you know. With you here I find sleep is not possible" she said then leaned her head back to let the hot water fill her with its warmth 

Professionally Janet studied her friend a moment and found herself saying, "You'll be surprised how much that medicine will kick you in the ass Sam; even if it is a gorgeous one" she stated with a personal smile. Grabbing a washcloth Janet leaned down in the floor and wet it with the warm water before ringing it out and placed it gently over Sam's forehead, pressing it down a little, "I'll get the wine and be right back sweetheart. Just relax," she promised. 

"That will be hard, your touch is electric," Sam said without opening her eyes. "Get yourself a glass too and we will toast," she added trying to fully relax 

Leaning over Janet kissed her, closer to the mouth this time but not yet and then stood up with a smile, "I'll be right back" she promised retreating out of the bathroom, closing the door to give the woman some privacy; at least the appearance of it. 

Downstairs Fraiser was pouring herself about a half a glass and Sam the quarter she had promised her when the phone rang. ~If that isn't an emergency someone is going to get it~ she thought holding the wine bottle in one hand and grabbed the phone with the other, "Fraiser." 

"DOOOOC" Jack practically yelled into the receiver. "Where are you I need some help"? 

~I am so going to kill him~ Janet thought sitting the wine bottle down on the counter. "Colonel, do NOT yell Sir. Now what is wrong? I thought you were going home to BBQ and rest." 

"Yeah that is the problem you see I..." there was a loud crash as he dropped the phone. It seemed to take a long time for him to finally get the phone to his ear again. "Sorry but the burns make it...." 

"How bad Colonel" Janet demanded already heading for the stairs with only Sam's wine. "I can send out an EMS if they are more than minor Colonel." 

"Well why dont you come over here and look. Have you ever seen Nightmare on Elm Street?" Jack asked exasperated 

Rolling her eyes as she neared her bedroom Janet was frustrated but also a bit relieved that the man's humor was in place, "I'll be there within half an hour Sir, but if you start having any trouble breathing I want you to call me back or 911 do you understand Colonel?" 

"The pain is pretty bad I can tell you doc, but breathing is not a problem. I just wish I had not spilled that vodka on the grill and...." 

"Vodka" the woman questioned and entered the bathroom smiling at Sam who was sitting up looking at her, the water level even with her breasts. ~I want to be sucking those lovely breasts and instead I have to go baby-sit a stupid Colonel...sometimes the Hippocratic Oath really sucks~ she thought walking up and mouthed Colonel handing Sam her wine, "Sir it will take me at least that long to get there, where are you hurt exactly Colonel" she asked. 

"The tower of flames hit both of my hands and forearms, the left is however far worse" Jack said. "I tried calling Carter but she did not answer. I guess you have her locked away safe from me or something" Jack said and sighed. "Teal'c and Danny boy were out too, besides I need..." the phone fell and Jack started cursing, fumbling for it 

"Colonel don't pick up the phone," she demanded, imagining all the actions he was doing to his arms and hands trying to hold it. "I'm on my way Sir and Major Carter is here, I'm going to put her on the phone and you two keep talking until I get there" she ordered seeing Sam's shocked look. She covered the phone and filled her in, "Just keep him conscious until I get there Sam" she ordered. "Colonel sit down near the phone but don't pick it up, here is Major Carter," she demanded handing the wet hand the phone and kissed Sam on the head. "Be back as soon as I can, call the cell if you need me Sam." 

"Awww she blew me a kiss how nice" Jack said 

He was so clueless sometimes Sam thought as she answered him. 

"She takes care of those" Sam dropped her voice "She cares about sir" she winked at Janet before she left. 

O'Neil Residence

It took Janet twenty three minutes before she arrived at the Colonel and she found him sitting in his back yard near the grill with the phone on the ground. Giving his arms a visual as she came up she nodded to him, they were nasty burns and picked up the phone, "Sam it's me.... I'm here. Why don't you go lay down and I'll be back as soon as I have the Colonel situated." 

"OK Janet honey, love you. You dont have to say it back I know you feel the same. Wake me up when you get in ok?" Sam said 

A genuine smile came as she heard the Colonel grousing, "Promise Sam and I'll see you soon. Get under the covers and stay warm now...bye" and hung up the phone before setting it and her medical bag down to kneel in front of her patient. "Now what happened Colonel?" she demanded. 

"I told you, a tower of flame from the vodka. Are you listening doc?" Jack asked. 

U.S.A.F. Academy Hospital   
O'Neil Patient Room

He groused all the way to the car, and then to the academy hospital and the entire time they treated him. He had mostly first-degree burns and a few second-degree burns on his hands. It was not long before the hands were swollen up to a huge size from all the damage 

After several hours in which she had treated him Janet had finally gotten the man admitted and walked into his room to see him trying to change the channel on the TV and he had pulled the O2 mask off his face. Coming up she sat his chart down and reached out putting it back on, "Leave it alone Sir or I'll have your hands tied down. You're here for two days until we get your hands under control and after that you're going to be off work for a while. I called and told the General what was going on, he wasn't happy and I left messages for Daniel and Teal'c to call me when they get up, I'm not bothering them Sir since you are stable." 

"It was not intentional and it is all your fault. I only have the vodka when I don't have visitors" he said seriously. Looking up at her he shook his head "Useless lumps of meat at this point" 

"Well regardless of whose fault it is you're staying here, keep the O2 mask on and the nurses have got clearance for a sedative and pain meds if you need it Colonel" she stated picking up his chart. "I'll check on you during rounds tomorrow Sir." 

"Yeah, whatever" he said. "Have Danny go my house and get my remote, it is voice activated and programmable" then he stared up at the ceiling apparently upset 

"I'll handle it Colonel" Janet began and reached out putting a hand on his shoulder, "This was an accident Colonel, a stupid accident, but an accident none the less. You're going to be fine Sir and have them call me at home if you need me all right?" 

"How" he asked miserably "I feel like a hologram, I can not touch anything." 

"Touch isn't the only sense you have Colonel and...." she smiled then with a wink. "I have a friend in the movie business out in Hollywood that has gotten me a rather nice collection of first release videos. If you want I can have a nurse get one for you and you can watch that until you fall asleep, most of them haven't even gotten out into theaters yet Sir" she answered, revealing a little hidden secret she'd had for a few years. 

"Now you are just playing with me" he looked at her more directly. "As if. Just have a cute nurse come by regularly so I am not in TV hell can you please" as a testament to how down he was he did not sound angry any longer 

"If you'd rather watch TV than a first edition movie fine with me Colonel" she answered taking her hand back. "I'll check on you tomorrow and call if you need me Colonel." 

"It depends on if you are serious. If you are serious I would love a first run movie." 

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't serious Sir and I do have friends that aren't in the military," she answered with a wink. "I'll have the nurse bring you the list I keep in my office." 

"Damn ... Thank you ... Janet" Jack smiled at her the first nice thing he had done since this all started 

"All part of the service here at the rooms by the mountains Colonel" she joked and patted his shoulder before leaving. 

Fraiser Residence

Janet drove home in silence and when she arrived she deposited her bag by the door and hung up her coat and put her keys on the holder by the door. Taking a moment to stretch she saw the living room tray had been picked up and when she entered the kitchen saw it had been cleaned. Smiling she shook her head, ~I told that girl to rest, not clean~ she thought heading up the stairs. 

When she got there she had apparently done both. But after she had done the cleaning she had followed that with trying to wait up reading a book. The book was still there on the bed still open but was sleeping beside the book even now 

Entering the bedroom with a smile Janet carefully picked up the book, sure to save Sam's spot and sat it on the nightstand in the darkness and sat down to remove her shoes. The woman was sick and she seemed to be sleeping pretty soundly, they could explore their feelings tomorrow, but she was just going to let Sam rest tonight. 

Sam did not wake up as she got dressed for bed and slipped in next to her, but something of her was still there. Within a couple of minutes of her arrival beside her, Sam's hands snaked out for Janet. Sam's breathing had barely changed she seemed to be in a lighter sleep somewhere in that twilight between being fully awake and fully asleep 

Scooting over Janet pressed her body to Sam's and draped one arm over her body, rubbing her back through the jade outfit, gently using her fingernails to scrape over the exposed skin lightly, "Shh....go back to sleep Sam" she said softly in the darkness. 

"Jan's ordering me" her eyes opened showing equal parts desire and weariness. "Sure?" she asked someone sleepily 

Finding herself staring into bright blue, though sleepy eyes Janet leaned up and gave her a fast kiss on the lips and laid back, "Sure. We can explore tomorrow, both at the spa and after. Go back to sleep honey." 

Sam sidled closer and them put her head on Janet's shoulder and draped one arm across her middle and one leg over both of Janet's. Her eyes closed and she seemed to settle. That was something different too; a man would have to go farther right then, would have to conquer to posses. With Janet, Sam now knew, it was enough to be there with her. 

The night passed pleasantly for Janet Fraiser, at least it started to but she found herself up with the sun and watching the woman sleep besides her, listening to her breathing she smiled and carefully got up knowing Sam wouldn't sleep more than an hour once she realized Janet had moved. Tucking her in she sat up and rubbed her face before sliding her feet into slippers and grabbing the robe from the end of the bed, she could make Sam breakfast in bed. 

Sam did sleep for a bit longer. Then the smell of coffee awoke her. She got up went to the restroom to brush her teeth and things and then started down the stairs "That smells good" she called ahead 

Turning from the stove Janet smiled, "Tastes good too, help yourself. I'm just finishing up. Go have a seat and I'll bring your breakfast and your medicine in Sam." 

"I suppose it would be pointless to point out that I am not really sick anymore. Besides I know what is wrong from before. I am allergic to men" she laughed and started for the chair. "Or is it that I just found a better choice then men?" 

"Could be...could be" Fraiser offered with a wink and then got breakfast done, pausing only long enough to bring Sam a half a cup of coffee and a glass of juice with her medicine before going back and getting plates. She brought them in, Sam's had a high pile of scrambled eggs, sausage, hash browns, toast with butter and jelly and some marmalade on the side if she wanted it. Putting it in front of her she kissed the woman's cheek, "Love you Sam" she said softly and then went to sit down opposite her with her own plate. 

"OK you must be drunk with emotions, you forgot to fill my coffee all the way here" Sam said looking at it like she was being tortured 

"Drink your juice instead" was the answer. "And eat Sam." 

"Coffee, C... O...F..." Sam started 

Swallowing a bite of eggs Janet wiped her mouth, "I'll make you a deal, you drink that glass of juice and start on your breakfast and then I'll give you more coffee. Deal?" 

"Yes Monty" she said picking up a piece of bacon. "Damn you have this nice and crispy," she said grinning 

"I'm talented and...." the phone rang. Wiping her mouth Fraiser stood up, "Excuse me and if that is the Colonel again..." she mumbled going to the phone and picked it up, "Fraiser." 

"DOOOOOOOCCCCCC!!!!!!" Jack called 

Sam snorted in laughter so hard she nearly choked hearing him 

Pulling the phone away from her ear the smaller woman rubbed it and glanced back at Carter, "Take it slow Sam" she cautioned compassionately and seriously considered killing Colonel Jack O'Neil. Putting the phone to her ear the woman sighed, "Colonel, do not yell in my ear Sir. What is wrong?" 

"My hand hurts, this mornings nurse does not know how to help and I need more movies, I did not sleep a wink and...." 

"COLONEL" she interrupted loud enough so he'd listen. "You have first and second degree burns Sir, it's supposed to hurt. Secondly I'll speak to the nursing staff but my coming in isn't going to..." 

"Fine" he said then she heard the click of him hanging up. She did not have to hear him rip the phone from the wall, throw it across the room enraged and then scream in pain as the skin of his swollen hand split open wide 

Slamming the phone down Janet was angry and heard Sam ask if everything was all right, "It's fine Sam" she said picking it up and using her physicians code to get immediately to the nurse's station outside O'Neil's section, "This is Doctor Fraiser. I want Colonel O'Neil given twenty-five CC's Ativan IV push; get him unconscious until I arrive. I also want him put in restraints if he did what I think he did, you'll be able to tell when you enter his room. You get all that Lieutenant?" 

"Doctor Jamison is seeing him now, the screams were rather loud doctor" the Lieutenant said. "Do you want him to call back when he is done?" 

"Yes I do, I'm home today Lieutenant. Thank you" she finished and hung up before going back to Sam and noticed she had filled her coffee cup but had eaten or started to. Resuming her seat the Doctor picked up her fork, "You know that CO of yours is a child right?" 

"And the news part of this statement would be..." Sam asked trailing off then ate some more eggs. "What did it do?" 

"Does driving me crazy count" Janet asked sipping her coffee. "Apparently he spilled alcohol on the BBQ last night and gave himself first and second degree burns on both is hands, forearms and even up to his left shoulder a few inches. I admitted him last night and apparently he was annoyed that I hadn't come in yet, though it's not even seven and...." 

"And what did he do get all mad slam down the phone and trash the room?" Sam asked. "And I did notice it, but it tends to only happen when he does not get his way and thinks he should, is hurt, or something else is going on" 

"Tell me about it" Janet answered setting her coffee down but then smiled as she watched Sam eat before resuming her own breakfast. "I'm sorry we keep getting..." the phone rang. Lowering her head the woman shook it, "Someone is on a conspiracy today I'm telling you Sam" she said rising again, her food would be ice cold by the time she got around to eating it. "Fraiser" she answered grabbing the cordless this time. 

"Doctor Jamison here, I have been treating your.... patient" the man said. She did not know him too well save that he was more than competent and that he had no issues that she had ever heard of before. "Colonel O'Neill has split open his left hand from the midpoint of the anterior thumb to the mid-line of the forearm. I had to hang some blood for this and had used butterflies as a stop gap, but as split as it is I am seriously considering staples in consideration of his needle allergy" he stated 

"I'm considering duct tape" she answered coldly and massaged the bridge of her nose. "It will take me at least half an hour to get there Doctor, please inform the Colonel to sit still and not tear up anything else until I arrive. Also keep a spare unit on stand by as I doubt it will be long before he tries to yank the IV out." 

Jamison laughed at the duct tape comment, "I would like to use some...." he was interrupted by a distant but no less clear "DOOOOOOC JAMIE!!!!!!" He sighed and continued, "Some for his mouth, I am five doors down and he is disturbing the other patients. If he were not your patient I tell you" Then he listened to the rest of her instructions. "Yes Doctor I an going to put ten of Acept on board as well" 

"Understood and inform him that if he doesn't want to see me angry when I get there he better stop yelling Doctor. Thank you" and she hung up the phone with a sigh and turned. "Sam I have to go see to the Colonel, why don't you finish breakfast and then I'll stop back and pick you up for the spa/mall thing all right? Finish eating though honey" she stated coming up and putting her hands on her shoulders lightly and squeezing. "Just leave the dishes, I'll do them tonight." 

"I want you to stay" she said and quickly wiped away the tear, damn she moved fast in her own heart. "But I understand," she handed her the bag with the breakfast sandwich she had made out of Janet's breakfast. "Try to meet me for the spa 1030" then she looked away and down 

"I'll tell you what" Fraiser said and sat the bag down and kissed Sam's head, rubbing her neck tenderly. "Why don't you throw something on and come with me? You can help keep the Colonel entertained while I fix him up and duct tape him to the bed, we can go to the mall from there, I'll even spring for lunch to make up for our interrupted breakfast." 

"Great" she said and stood up quickly and then ran for the door knocking over the chair in her hurry to get to her bag and a clothes change 

"If you break anything I'm going to kick your butt Major" the doctor stated and winked heading for the stairs, she had to get changed too and she was stopping to get them both breakfast on the way. 

"At least I got to eat" she said and had pulled off her nightgown halfway up the stairs. Therefore Janet got to see a naked Carter dashing into the bedroom to grab her bag and then get the worlds fastest shower 

U.S.A.F. Academy Hospital   
Parking Area

Nearing the Academy Hospital Janet Fraiser glanced over at Sam who had a smile on her face with a coffee and croissant in her hand, "Finish that" she ordered taking her last bite and chewing as she made the final turn to come up to the hospital. 

She took a deep drink of the coffee. "You got it" she said then smiled at Janet "You are cute when you are trying to be professional with me" 

"I object to being called cute Major" Janet informed her as she pulled up to the guard shack and signed in. Heading into the physician parking area she glanced over, "Eat the rest of the croissant Sam or I have other ways of getting nutrients into that body of yours." 

"Oh? Will I like them? Probably involves distracting me with your sweet kisses" she said and took a small bite 

A bit surprised at the woman's open admission the car was parked and she smiled a wide grin, "That's one idea" she commented and got out. "Let's go torment the Colonel, then we have a mall with our names on it and an herbal bath too Sam, I can't wait to get you into it" Janet told her, keeping her voice low. From a strictly military standpoint if anyone found out how they felt it could cost them both their careers and Janet custody of Cassandra if she was transferred to another base. 

"Yes I want to see that too. Besides you need to relax dont you" Sam said and then took another bite before getting out of the now stopped car. 

O'Neil Recovery Room

Minutes later after stopping to get the Colonel's chart the Doctor let Sam proceed her into the room and saw that her orders for four point restraints had been carried out and the Colonel was fighting them, his now freshly bandaged right hand. With a frown and sliding gloves on Fraiser approached, "Colonel." 

"Doctor Fraiser it is about time, can you please let me go here? Jamie has not been laid in a month of Sundays it appears and he put me in THESE. And the one on the left over the injury I got accidentally is really hurting," Jack added. That was interesting considering the sheer amount of drugs. A normal man would be sleeping peacefully. A weak one would be resting in peace but not Jack, oh no not Jack O'Neill 

"Stop thrashing around Colonel and it won't hurt" she commented. "And you're in them Sir because you acted like a child, tore open your hand and trashed the room" she stated professionally and began to give him a once over. 

Sam came in and smiled taking a seat and nodded, "Hi Sir, thought I'd come and see how you were." 

"Annoyed that on one seems to know that I do not need to be trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey" Jack said then really looked at Sam. "Well Janet's close up care seems to meet with your approval. Are you feeling good?" Jack asked her 

She smiled and nodded, "Janet's taking good care of me Colonel and I am feeling better." 

Janet meanwhile was now listening Jack's chest and stomach, "Sounds good Colonel" she stated and then hung the scope around her neck retrieving her light. Without a word she flashed one eye and then the other, "Very good Colonel. How are you feeling?" 

"Blinded and unappreciated, and the hand still hurts, can you do something about that please? Obviously Jamie is too frustrated to care he would not do anything, but put a needle to it. I am sure he did that to annoy me," Jack said 

"Is it that he is frustrated or you are projecting yours at him, sir? You know how you get when you are not allowed to do what you want. You should be happy all these doctors will take the time to help you in spite of how you sometimes treat them," Sam said 

"I'll give you a painkiller yes Sir, in addition to a sedative but..." she held up one finger, "Only if you promise no more thrashing around and no more tearing up your room. If you had hung around this morning I would have finished my sentence and likely spared you an episode Colonel. Do you promise Sir?" she asked like a child. 

"Sentence? Episode huh? What are you talking about" he asked 

"I was in mid sentence when you slammed the phone down" Janet informed him calmly and saw Sam smiling. "And the episode is what I refer to the trashing your room aspect Colonel" she informed him and then professionally started to feel along his throat with gloved fingers. "Any trouble breathing Sir?" 

"A little, so what?" He asked. "I figured it was nothing" he added to her and shook his head slightly. "It is probably nothing" 

"Sam un-restrain him from that side" the doctor ordered as she got him loose on hers and then called in a nurse. "I want a chest x-ray stat and get him on a O2 nasal cannula, two liters for now" she ordered. 

Soon the man had tubing up his nose and Fraiser was picking up his IV line to inject something, "Relax Colonel" she ordered seeing Sam worried, this man was her CO and her friend. "I just want to make sure that you didn't get too much smoke last night during your accident, the x-ray's will tell me Sir." 

His hand started to shake "Uh oh" he said suddenly. He reached with his now freed hand for his throat. "Having... reaction..." he then gasped. He knew when allergies hit him hard and this was one of them from the infrequent attacks he had. He gasped for air then 

Sam fell back "Where is your ampule?" 

Tossing the one syringe aside Janet ran out of the room and came back injecting something else, "Colonel it's epi, it will help you breathe. Sam help me set him up," she ordered putting one hand behind his back gently. 

Carter helped as much as she could and then quickly backed up out of the way. 

Recapping the syringe Janet sat down on the side of the bed and carefully rubbed the man's chest, soothing and relaxing at the same time, "Relax Sir...you're going to be fine. Deep breaths when you can." 

Sam watched in amazement and admiration and attraction too, she tried to hide the later things. One thing was sure she would never be in danger of being hurt with her around 

"Better" Jack said looking up at her "Uh thanks" 

"Not a problem Colonel" she promised with a smile. "I'll go get you an oral painkiller and sedative Sir. Will you be all right for a few minutes?" 

"Yeah, but tell me why do I um have the reaction at this point?" Jack asked and then shook his head. "I wish I understood" 

Still rubbing his chest Janet smiled as she snaked her fingers onto his wrist feeling his pulse, "It wasn't necessarily a current drug reaction, that would have been much more severe. Stress could have caused it, truthfully anything could have. We'll get more labs and see, but for now we'll go with a sedative that I know you can handle Sir." 

"You better hang more blood then if you are taking THAT much!" Jack said apparently his humor was back 

"There is the Colonel we are used to seeing" Sam said 

"Welcome back Sir" she commented and stood up. "If you thrash around I'm putting you back in the restraints Sir, now sit still. Sam I'll be right back" Janet stated heading toward the door. 

"But DOC. You never looked at the hand where the skin, oh I hate to thing about what it is doing" 

"I'll look when I get back Colonel," she informed him pulling off her gloves. "Unless you want to feel it as I scrape the dead skin off that is?" 

"Oh you did that on purpose," Jack said. "Carter get that tray thing closer if she is going to be talking about scraping dead skin and my poor hand at the same time. I am glad I am right handed is all I can say" 

Minutes later Janet was seated on a stool with Sam watching her as she carefully unwrapped the Colonel's burnt left hand. The man was turned away and she carefully prodded the burn, "Can you feel that Sir" she asked professionally glancing over at him. 

"Yes I can," he said through gritted teeth. 

Sam got up circled behind Jack and rubbed his shoulders to offer comfort 

"Thank you Carter" he said to her 

The hand was still a huge mess that was clear, but it was fixable that was the good part 

"Talk to him Sam, Sir watch Major Carter" Fraiser ordered as she prepared to inject a local into his hand so she could work. 

Sam started to talk to him in low tones about the recent missions that they had been sharing. "I was as glad as you that the little gray guys showed up when they did" she said 

As the two talked Janet got the man's hand injected, cleaned, stitched and re wrapped and was just finishing up when he looked over, "All done Colonel. The painkiller should last another half hour or so and now I want you to try to get some sleep, I already gave you the sedatives so that shouldn't be a problem and I'm sure Teal'c and Daniel will be by to visit later." 

"OK but I am not really tired. What about the scars?" He asked looking at the wrapped hand 

"Hardly noticeable Colonel, I promise" she said with a smile and stood up. "As for tired, you will be," she answered pulling off her gloves. "Call if you need me Colonel, but don't need me Sir." 

"I will on one condition" Jack said and waited for her to look at him. "I just want you to take care of Carter, she is looking so much better and I want you to keep doing whatever you are doing because it is working." 

"We have plans to do that already, sir. I have already agreed to follow her every little instruction" Sam replied 

"Good, maybe she will strap you to bed later then instead of me then" Jack said chuckling 

"If she acted like you did Colonel she'd already be there" Janet stated writing in his chart and paused to wink at Sam, both seeing the hidden desire and meaning. "Now rest, when they bring lunch eat it all Sir and do not thrash around or you'll find yourself back in restraints with a catheter courtesy of a very upset CMO when she gets here. And don't scratch, or try to even though it itches as the new skin forms." 

"Yeah, yeah" Jack said chuckling. "Dont annoy the doctor yes I remember, but there is no on better than you" 

"Well you know there are other ones that need her too sir. It is because she is this good that everyone needs her" 

"Well both of you do me a favor and stop needing me so much, professionally" Fraiser announced and started to fuss over the Colonel. "Behave Sir and don't drive the staff nuts." 

"I will need a different hobby then" Jack said. "How about those first run movies and I can have Daniel bring your DVD's and that mini-player from the base, and he is supposed to get my voice programmable remote too" Jack said with a grin. 

Rolling her eyes the doctor tucked his chart under her arm, "I'll call and let him know to stop and get it on the way in later Sir, until then behave or try to. Come on Sam, Colonel I'll check in on you later Sir." 

"Yes Doctor" Sam said jumping up with a grin 

"I am sorry doc," Jack said somewhat sheepishly 

"It's all right Sir" Janet informed him and patted the man's arm gently. "Call if you need anything Sir." 

"I wont" Jack said, "Unless I have no choice" he added and then watched her go on out 

Corridor/Elevator

"That was interesting" Samantha Carter said to Janet Fraiser as they started for the elevator   
"That was typical Colonel Jack O'Neil, 101" she informed her companion as they waited on the elevator. "So" Janet began and turned her face her, the lust clear in her eyes but also the patience and concern. "While we are here how are you feeling? Your chest doing ok Sam?" 

"Not really, my heart is about to beat out of my chest because this rich vibrant and down right desirable woman is so close and I dare not touch her save" she put a light hand on her shoulder and squeezed "As any friend might" 

Bringing her one hand up Janet covered it and squeezed as they entered the thankfully empty elevator, "Your heart flatters me, but thank you" she promised pushing the bottom floor button. "So we have a couple hours before we have to be at the spa? Anything in particular you want to shop for" she asked removing her hand, though she really didn't want to. 

She dropped her hand as well. "There is something I want to do, but we need privacy for that" she looked up at the monitor in the elevator and smiled at it and used one hand to move the hair away from her eyes 

"Well" Janet began and drawled out the word as the elevator lowered and she turned to face the woman leaning against the wall. "We could skip the mall and go back to the house, I mean if you're still tired," she offered a cover. 

"I am not tired, but I would like to try out your bed some more if we are still clear of Cassie that is" Sam continued to smile that thought was starting to really crowd out everything else 

"She's not due back so home it is" she promised as the elevator stopped and they headed out. On instinct the doctor turned her cell on and heard it beeping telling her she had a message. Rolling her eyes she handed it to Sam, "Check the messages, you know my code. If there is anything important let me know" she said knowing there probably was but hoping there wasn't. 

"Speak of the devil" Sam said. "A message from Cassie. Was she supposed to be calling you?" 

Parking Area

"Not that I know of" she stated as they neared the car. "Call her back would you? She probably left the number" Janet stated unlocking the car. 

"Oh she did" Sam said then re-ran the message and memorized the number and called it back. 

"Cassandra Fraiser please" Sam said slightly later. "Camp Nurse? Yes, Yes one moment please" she handed the phone to Janet 

Taking the phone Janet pressed it to her ear, "Janet Fraiser, can I help you?" she asked at hearing the camp nurse her heart went into her throat. 

"Yes this is Nurse O'Malley. Your daughter is here, but the standard anti-toxins seem to have a limited...." 

"Hang on" Fraiser said and turned slightly in the seat so Sam could watch her, both of them would be concerned. "You said anti-toxins. What happened Miss O'Malley? I'm a doctor so fill me in," she stated, already figuring she was going to have to make a trip. Cassie had such a unique chemistry it was one of the reasons that only Janet or Warner treated her. 

Enroute To Camp

"Yes she was bitten by a Mountain rattler. Normally this can be fatal inside an hour but she was close and the camp directors all take ampules of the anti-venom everywhere. It was administered within three minutes I know that much, but it did not seem effective. When she got here I noticed there was unique blood chemistry noted and that you were also her doctor. I did send a sample to the CDC to get help when you were not reachable but so far I have not heard back. I have been afraid to re-administer and the local MD has not yet arrived." 

~Damn~ the woman thought and glanced at her watch before knowing it would take at least an hour to get there. "That won't be necessary, I'm aware of her history and it's the result of an accident when she was younger Nurse O'Malley. I'm on my way but in the meantime administer..." she rattled of the name of a drug that normally would have no effect on a human child but with the Naqada in Cassie's blood it would act as a much stronger anti-toxin and fight any poison in her system, "Is Cassie conscious" she asked turning around to buckle in and start the car. 

"I dont have that here doctor. You know I am not sure what good it could do anyways. Do you want Doctor Fisher to call you when he gets here?" O'Malley asked 

Sighing the woman rolled her eyes, "Yes I do and if Cassandra is conscious I'd like to speak with her please" she stated pausing at the guard shack enough to have Sam hand over her ID and they were waved through. 

"She is in and out of consciousness. Are you sure when she is awake the pain is not light" In the background she then heard a very familiar voice moaning 

"Do you have any morphine or IV Valium there" she asked making the turn onto the freeway. "Just tell her I'm on my way and that she's going to be fine when she does wake up." 

"I have the Valium," she said. "How much do you want me to give her?" she asked 

"Drop ten of Valium and have Fisher call me as soon as he finishes his exam" she ordered seeing Sam's worried expression as she got a beep on the phone but wasn't hanging up at the moment, her voicemail would get it. 

"I will do it right away," she said 

"MOMMA!" Cassie cried a sure sign she was feeling very bad 

"Give her the phone" Janet ordered as she fought back her own tears. There was nothing worse for a mother than to hear and know their child was in pain and couldn't do anything to stop it. Hearing the girl's cry she tried to smile as she drove, "Hey Cass, I'm coming baby...you just have to hang on. Sam is with me, we love you so much." 

"Momma help me hurts... a lot I didn't mean to let it bite me, MOMMA! Momma worse than what that woman on the mountain did. What can..." she broke down into sobs. 

"Maybe I should drive?" Sam said a concerned look clear on her face 

Fraiser pulled over quickly and got out, "Cassie I know...its ok baby. I'm coming and the nurse is going to give you something right now, it's going to make you sleepy until I get there and then we'll fix this baby...I promise. It's ok it was just an accident. You're going to be ok" she stated as she and Sam switched sides. 

Sam just climbed over to the drivers seat and adjusted the mirror and the seat. She waited for Janet to get back in. 

"OK Mom. You coming to help me PLEASE... please..." Cassie begged 

Getting in the woman buckled the seatbelt and shifted, "I'm coming Cassie, I promise. Sam and I are on the interstate now and should be there by the top of the hour. You're so brave honey.... we love you so much" she promised knowing that wouldn't help but wanting to say it. "You just rest Cassie, it will help you fight what's going on and it will pass the time quicker, promise." 

"OK.... ok" she said panting then with a ragged breath apparently was sleeping soon she hard O'Mally again. 

"She is asleep for now" she stated "I will look forward for you arrival" 

"Yes thank you, please keep me informed as to how she is doing and thank you for taking care of her" she answered officially and saw Sam was speeding but really didn't care at that moment. "I should be there by the top of the hour," she said catching the time on the dashboard clock. 

"Very good doctor" she said. "I will call you if there is any change, I assume you want me to call back at this number?" 

Sam roared through traffic making good time and far faster than Janet would normally like. Sam was desperate to get her there as soon as possible. 

Glancing over concerned the doctor caught Sam's eye and nodded once telling her that Cassie was ok for now, "Yes, this is my cell phone so I'll have it with me. Have Doctor Fisher call once he arrives if I'm not already there?" 

"I will," she said. "Goodbye" 

"What happened, something about a poison? They really need better cooks up there, I would complain" she took a slow moving truck and continued her quick movement in traffic 

"I wish that was all it was" she commented quickly putting the cell in the holder on the dash. "Apparently Cassie was hiking based on what little I got from her and she was bitten by a rattler. The standard anti-toxin is not working and the nurse sent the results to the CDC, which reminds me I need to call and divert that blood sample to the base otherwise we are going to have questions" Janet informed her reaching for the phone. 

"Lots of questions oh yes, lots of very hard to answer questions" Sam said. She was not sure what more she could do save keep moving as she was now. What more could she do? 

Ten minutes later Janet was again on the phone with a Doctor Malcolm from the CDC who had received the blood sample. At the same time the insistent message beep sounded and she knew that was from before so it wasn't about Cassie, "Listen Doctor, I understand you are supposed to send it to the returning location but the patient is my daughter, I'm listed as primary in her care and I need the sample sent to my office in Colorado Springs." 

"I am aware that you are a doctor but procedure is procedure," he said not listening or so it seemed. "We really do need to get to testing, the prelims are..." 

"The prelims show an unknown substance in her system, yes I know" the woman stated frustrated. "Listen Doctor I really don't want to get into a turf war here, if you could just transfer me to Doctor Langford's office she'll verify it's all right since I'm staff through the CDC as well a recognized world's expert Doctor Malcolm." 

Sam smiled; she loved to hear Janet 'insist' people realize whom they were dealing with. 

"Doctor Langford is rather out of town at the moment and besides you are not a director in the CDC and therefore can not make policy. If you will excuse me I have work to do" 

"Fine, you can expect a call from the US Surgeon General's office within ten minutes" she insisted and would do it; she had an emergency number and code directly into his office. 

"You are so bad when you are pushed" Sam said and kept driving "They never learn do they?" 

Saying one final thing the doctor shut the cell off and reached back to get her purse, "No they don't and if I wanted to use military clearance I could have, but I'd rather not do that if I don't have to" she said pulling out her address book to get the number. 

"Well I guess that is to be expected. You are messing in their pond. But what they do not realize is they are messing with your daughter too," Sam said. "Your daughter who loves you" 

"Yes and...." she was interrupted by the phone, "If that is O'Neil he's in big trouble" she snapped opening it while getting the number, "Fraiser." 

"Doctor Fraiser, have you heard about your daughter? I am very concerned. And there is the fact that the nurse a miss O'Mally is extremely consensus and has already contacted outside agencies. It seems your daughter is at deaths door. I do not want to see that happen to Cassie. I can have a Helicopter to you in five minutes if you tell me where you are. Then I can send a driver to meet you up at this camp." Hammond said 

"Sir" Janet stated, "I'm my way with Major Carter, there was a message on my phone. You can have the chopper standing by or enroute General, I appreciate that and as soon as I hang up with you I'll take care of the outside sources through the Surgeon General's office since the CDC is being a bit uncooperative Sir. I've already informed Nurse O'Malley of treatment until I arrive" she informed him slowly. 

"I can have it Enroute, but I dont have coordinates so I will need those before the helo can land. Do you want one that can be used a med evac instead?" Hammond asked. He sounded less worried. "If it was my daughter...." 

Sam gunned the engine and passed another vehicle 

"Yes Sir, a med evac is fine" she commented not letting him finish the sentence. "As for exact coordinates I don't have those but I can give you the name of the camp." 

"Not required. Have Carter call me when you are there and we can use the GPS on the phone to find a place to land nearby. And Doctor.... good luck when you can let me know what you find. You are welcome to be a name dropper of my name if this assists you" Hammond added. It was not something he said often 

Janet had to smile at that, George Hammond was like a grandfather to Cassandra and he loved her very much. She knew if she didn't do everything to help the girl; even if she weren't her daughter, she'd hear about it, "I'm sure it will help Sir. The name of the Doctor at the CDC who is running the test is Malcolm, if you want to have a go at him General. I can wait on the Surgeon General if you would like to try first." 

"Oh yeah" he drawled like a proper Texan. "Give me the number and I will have at him," Hammond continued 

Rattling off the information Fraiser bid him good-bye and hung up the phone, "I think he enjoys scaring people on a regular basis Sam. Oh and he wants you to call him when we get there, so the chopper crew can track the GPS signal." 

"Fine by me. He cares" Sam said but did not glance up. "Of course I now have two women that I love. Both of them carry the name Fraiser," she said as she passed another slow moving car 

That brought a smile to the woman's face as she put her address book back and then her purse in the back floorboard so she could reach it if she needed it. The worry about her daughter wafted over her but also the love she had for Sam. Unbuckling her shoulder belt the woman slid over and sat beside Carter, resting her head gently on her shoulder, "I'm sorry this spoils our day at the spa. If I didn't know better Sam I'd say someone is trying to keep us apart." 

"Yes well we will hunt them down and kill them later" she looked over at her for a short second. "Love" she said then concentrated on the driving. "You might want to call the spa for me, the number is in my purse" she said forgetting the other thing she had in there in the stress of the moment 

"Sure sweetie, I can do that," she promised raising her head enough to kiss Sam's cheek tenderly. "I do love you so much Sam" she promised and then retrieved Sam's purse to find the number. 

But not only the number there were some sheer undies in there too they would barely cover a thing. Sam had only a few things like that and she had brought that to surprise Janet at the spa 

A smile played at the woman's features as she let her fingers trail over and through the material, thinking how wet it would have been if she and Sam had...giving them a final squeeze she found the card with the number, "Appointment is under the name Carter right honey?" 

"Yes" Sam said when Janet looked back at her she could see Sam was blushing. "I just remembered what I packed in there. How am I ever going to give you joy at this rate?" 

Using her hand to snake over and rub the woman's leg gently she smiled, "As soon as Cassie is seen to we'll be home and can show each other some things my love." 

Sam nodded. The more she thought about this, the more she ran it through her heart and emotions like it was a program the more it just seemed to be RIGHT!! 

Local Camp

Arriving at the camp and being directed to the nurse's cabin was a fairly fast procedure. And when the two women entered they saw an older man and women entering, the woman in a white nurse's uniform and Janet nodded to them, scanning the room for her daughter, "I'm Doctor Janet Fraiser, this is Cassandra's Aunt, Major Samantha Carter. Where is she" she demanded hurriedly. 

"I will do the call," Sam said and nodding went back out 

"Right this way Doctor. She has been calling for you and Doctor Fisher has just arrived." the nurse said. 

"I want my MOM!!!!" came Cassie's voice 

Following the nurse Janet sat her bag down and rushed over leaning down to hug her daughter, "Hey baby...I'm here. It's going to be ok" she promised, ignoring the doctor she had almost stepped on. "You're going to be fine, Sam is here too...she's calling for your ride baby. Where is her chart?" she snapped quickly. 

This was not a hospital. The chart was basically a clipboard with some notes. It showed that she was given the anti toxin and two doses of the Valium, but you could hardly tell that looking at her. 

"Mom" she said and crying held her tightly "About time" she commented with no heat 

"Sorry baby...I'll learn to drive faster" she promised scanning the chart and then took some gloves that the nurse was handing her. "Honey I need to look at your leg, it's going to hurt a little, but try to relax as much as you can" she ordered kneeling down beside the girl's feet. "What happened" though the question was more for O'Malley, she could get a full report while she worked here. 

"Bad snake bit me," Cassie offered. 

"I have already given you the report doctor, the anti-toxin has been ineffective. It is like something was fighting it" O'Malley said 

"Well if I am not needed here," Fisher said closing up his large medical bag 

Uncovering the bandaged ankle Janet would have winced if she wasn't a professional and she started to examine it, "Easy Cass...it's ok" she said and glanced at Fisher. "If you have anything helpful to tell me Doctor you're welcome to do so" she ordered and looked at O'Mally, "Do you have the equipment here so we can set up a drain for this? Also do you have two units of O neg on hand?" 

"No and yes" O'Mally said. 

"Not really, but I do have a full kit and the odd drug you apparently asked for. I am not sure why you need it" Fisher had the vial of it in hand by that point 

"Excellent" she ordered and looked at Fisher as she glanced at Cassie. "Give her ten cc's immediately. Sam are you in here yet" she asked reaching over for a gauze pad to wipe more blood away. "Really stuck your foot where you shouldn't have Cass, but lucky for us you're a lot more stubborn than some snake." 

"I sure am, I guess I get that from my mother" Cassie said. 

Fisher looked at Janet then the drug. He could not think of how it could help, but he could also not think how it would hurt. He shrugged and started to fill a syringe from the vial 

"They are on their way" Sam said entering "Hey kiddo" 

Glancing up Janet nodded with a smile, "What's the ETA" she asked seeing Cassie's look at the syringe and had to smile, she had her Uncle Jack's feelings about needles. Covering the wound up for a moment Fraiser stood up and held out her hand for the filled syringe, "Thank you Doctor." 

"Eight minutes" Sam said simply. 

"Hi Aunty" Cassie said concentrating on her since she knew she had to have that shot and did not like it 

Taking the syringe Janet went to her other side and uncovered her arm as she tore open a nearby alcohol pad, "Look at Sam honey, not me" she stated. 

Carter sank down on her knees and took her niece's hand brushing hair from her face, "We're going to have get you higher boots if you're going to go hiking with snakes Cass. Other than that though" she promised gently, "Did you have fun?" 

"Yes pain is always fun. Why did you send for a ambulance, I am not that bad am I" Cassie asked Sam with a worried look 

"Helicopter actually" Sam promised squeezing her hand. "And your mom just doesn't like my driving." 

"No kidding" Fraiser intoned as she wiped her daughter's arm gently, "She sped all the way here, scared me to pieces Cassie. Besides you'll like a helicopter," she promised sliding the syringe into her arm and the contents in quickly pulling it clear. "All done baby, good job." 

The two medical staff just looked in awe and O'Malley seemed shocked, "You have access to a helicopter?" 

"Medical evac chopper actually" was the answer. 

"We have high friends and high places. It does not hurt that Cassie has a godfather that is a General at NORAD" Sam said. 

"That is one thing. Uncle George always did care about me," Cassie said easing down on the bed again 

"We all do Cass," her mother promised kissing her forehead gently. "Just rest baby, I'm going to talk to O'Malley and Fisher to get you ready to go. Sam will stay with you all right?" 

"Fine, fine" Cassie said. She patted the bed next to her and Sam took a seat there. 

"You are going to be fine you know that right?" Sam said 

"I do now that mom is here" Cassie replied as Fisher and O'Malley started out 

U.S.A.F. Academy Hospital   
Corridor/Elevator

It was almost five that night when Janet had Cassie undergoing the right treatment at the Academy Hospital. She'd made an excuse at the camp and Fisher and O'Malley had been only too happy to let the woman take her daughter out for treatment, apparently a rattler bite was something they didn't want known. A day or so and Cassie could come home and rest for a couple days and then be fine, Daniel was sitting with her right now and the General had gotten things straight at the CDC. Signing her name to the chart Janet Fraiser closed it and handed it to a nurse not realizing Sam was seated in a chair waiting for her, she'd been so worried about Cassie and having to fight with O'Neil to keep him in his room she hadn't noticed much of anything. 

"Ready to go home dear?" Sam asked. The words seemed innocent enough but Janet could hear the undertone 

Turning around the woman offered a smile and nodded as she clicked her pen, "Absolutely, I just want to go home and relax, maybe a bath. Cassie's sleeping now but they know to call me when she wakes up if she wants me here" she began and walked over to Sam. "How are you feeling? Did you remember to take your meds when we got back Sam?" 

"That has to be the tenth time you asked me. Time to get you home and into a hot bath" Sam said. "Lets go," she added with an insistent tone 

"No arguments from..." Janet began. 

"Doctor" a nurse interrupted, "Phone call for you." 

"Who is it?" the woman demanded angrily. 

"The lab" the nurse stated. 

Janet took the call and minutes later had hung up and came back to Sam, "Ok, let's head out of here before someone else interrupts me. I've left orders not to be disturbed by anyone but Cassie, the Colonel can just deal with junior staff unless he's near death's door and if he isn't and bothers me" she continued as they walked, "He's going to be a very unhappy Colonel when I get here Sam" was the final statement as she yawned. 

They were in the elevator on their way down to parking when she heard. "Doctor Janet Fraiser please check in with Doctor Jamison, Doctor Fraiser please..." 

"Oh for God's sakes" the woman exclaimed and walked over to the phone dialing an extension, "Janet Fraiser, I was just paged. Yes I'll hold" she insisted and rolled her eyes toward Sam. "If this is the Colonel you're going to need a new CO because I'm going to kill him and....Yes Doctor, this is Fraiser." 

"Yes, Doctor Jamison it is about Colonel O'Neill. It seems his white cell count is going through the roof and his IV line is blocking off rather quickly. It is rather unheard of here and I was concerned. Has this happened before?" he asked. "Since the records for history are mostly sealed I really have to ask you" 

"Yes it has and I'll handle it personally Doctor, thank you" she stated and mouthed to Sam, 'Hit five' for the floor. "How high is the white count?" 

He named a number "It is a good 20% over what I usually put someone in ICU for, but as he is your patient, I was not sure how you would feel about such drastic action. The hand is rather red too. Is he the type that feels a need for constant re-inspection of his own wounds?" 

"No he's the kind that likes to piss off his Doctor" she stated and heard Sam giggle before covering her mouth. "I suspect he's taken his IV out, drained it and reinserted it, I've never gotten him to admit why he does that though. I think it's just to annoy me personally Doctor." 

"That would explain a lot actually, the actions not the reasons. Shall I meet you there?" Jamison asked 

"Yes actually, you can have a crash course in one Colonel Jonathan O'Neil. Thanks" and hung up the phone looking at Sam. "Remind me again why I can't kill him Sam?" 

"Paperwork, HUGE mounds of paperwork and he does occasionally help the entire planet and universe. I know it sucks, just be glad you do not have to do missions with him and his childish ways" Sam said as the door to five opened 

"Yeah, right this is so much better," the woman said leading them out. Once they got to the nurses station she grabbed his chart, some gloves, sporting a bad mood, and the head nurse for a second knowing Sam was watching her fascinated, "Call up to the ICU, tell them they have a patient on the way up for hourly monitoring. I'll leave specific notes in his chart when we bring him up, oh and inform them I want a monitored room to the nurse's station; he's to have someone keep an eye on him 24/7 nurse. Get all that?" 

"Yes Ma'am and thank you ma'am. He has been begging for movies for a while now as well" she said as she reached for the phone 

O'Neil Recovery Room

"If he did what I think he did then he can forget that" she commented and saw Jamison coming at her and motioned him to follow. Entering she saw Teal'c and Jack playing checkers and slid her gloves on, "Colonel" she said officially, "Who is winning Sir" she asked professionally for a minute. 

"He is" Teal'c said 

"He is being nice and letting me. How you doing doc?" Jack asked 

"Well you know" she began and glanced at Sam, "If I could just get out of this hospital today, my day off by the way Sir, it would be going great. But every single time" Janet began as she walked over and carefully picked up his one hand and started to unwrap it, ~Oh yeah it had been unwrapped and bandaged again by someone not knowing what they were doing. ~ "I start to leave someone calls me back. Any idea why that would be Sir?" 

In the corner Sam was trying to look serious and nodded to Teal'c and the Colonel. 

"Not really. I did look once you know it was throbbing so, but I dont want to be drug boy I just wanted to make sure it was ok. Jamie does a decent job but he is not of Fraiser caliber" Jack said and smiled up at her 

Smiling as she pulled the bandage away the woman just nodded but all the while knew, ~Flash those eyes at me Colonel and we both know it's a sign you did something~ she commented and brought the hand up examining it. ~Oh yeah he's got an infection again~ she thought and glanced at Jamison. "Take a look" she offered and turned to glance at the IV bag and read the notes on it, seeing it was empty. "How long ago did they change this Colonel?" 

"Uh a bit ago, I am not sure. Just before Teal'c came in I suppose why" he continued to smile trying to show her how much he appreciated her. 

Sam just watched wondering if these tricks had EVER worked on Janet, somehow she doubted. 

"Help me out here Carter I can tell she is not happy with me" Jack pleaded. 

"Sir? Does she have a reason for that? This is not doing a lot for my day off either" Sam said. If he only knew all she was missing! 

"I am sorry about that, but I did not mean to bother her I thought Jamie boy was going to help." 

"That is Doctor Jamison," he said. He had adopted a severe tone and attitude. Janet had never seen it before from him 

While they were talking Janet was actually removing the IV and still had a smile on her face as she started to bandage back his hand, "Colonel would you like to voluntarily tell me what you did or would you just like to get straight to the prizes you've won in the 'I Shouldn't Have Ignored My Doctor's Orders' contest? I promise" she said never stopping her smile, "They are all doozies Sir." 

"I just looked at the hand, so sue me for being the curious sort," Jack said 

"He would not admit that to me when I changed the IV and re-wrapped the hand three hours ago," Jamison said. He looked at the IV and saw it empty and way too soon too, he doubted the IV was even connected right now looking at it 

"Well first Sir" Janet said letting his hand, now bandaged again, lay on the bed she crossed her arms and prepared for a long speech, "You have won an all expense paid trip to the local Intensive Care Unit for round the clock monitoring. In addition" she said trying to sound happy about it, "You're earned hourly bed checks, a monitored room, as well as your very own central line since you can't leave IV's alone. I'm debating about a catheter as a consolation prize. What do you think Doctor Jamison" Fraiser asked looking at him. 

Sam had her mouth covered and tried hard not to laugh, as Teal'c merely looked 'curious though contented' at the moment. 

"I think, with a central line we should cath him since it will be so hard to move with it. I was also thinking that we should use soft restraints to limit hand movements so that he does not keep unwrapping the hand. Additionally in the morning there is a class of interns coming by and such a case as this is rather rare and...." Jamison was saying 

"Now wait just a dog gone minute" Jack interrupted 

Ignoring him and now keeping a serious 'doctor' face Fraiser faced her colleague, "You're quiet right. You know with the infection brewing because of the lack of antibiotics it's also a good idea if we keep the wounds open, but that means we're going to have to slice through the medium notch right here..." she held up her own hand and made a slicing motion at a point, "Keep it open I think for at least two days, let the infection drain and..." 

"But we will have to scrape the worst of it out as well, unless the patient wants to have limited use of that hand, and thereby end his active military career. The interns are the best one for this, as they need the practice. Does the patient have a high pain threshold?" Jamison asked 

"But.... but" Jack was stammering now, his eyes a big as saucers 

"We can give the staff earplugs, I keep a gross handy" the senior doctor commented as they discussed more and more tortuous options and finally Janet went toward the phone to put in the orders for all they had said. "Oh and if he's going to be in bed a while we better have that nursing class flush him out, don't want him making a mess all over." 

"Now, now I know you are not serious. I get the point, what do you really want?" Jack asked 

"I believe that Doctor Fraiser has the right idea. I will naturally sign off on these orders. And as you are military and there are two doctors that concur on your care that is what will have to be done," Jamison said 

Sam got up and quickly left the room wiping the tears of laughter as she left 

"Not funny doctor Jamison" 

"Oh so you DO know my name? How nice Colonel O'Neill" Jamison said 

"Doctor Fraiser please!" he practically begged 

Putting her hand on the phone Fraiser was dead serious when she looked at him now, joking over, "Teal'c, Jamison" she ordered and inclined her head toward the door. 

"As you wish Doctor Fraiser" Jamison stated, he'd watch on the monitors. 

"I will be back O'Neil. Doctor Fraiser" the Jaffa man said and bowed leaving. 

Keeping her hand on the phone for a moment Janet stiffened and then removed it yanking the gloves off, she'd put a new IV or central line in depending on how this went, "What in hell did you think you were doing Colonel O'Neil? Is your mission in life really to piss me off SIR?" 

"No it is not my mission, you know I hate needles so I uh took it out for a while and drained some of the stuff so they would not notice it, no harm done" Jack said looking appropriately ashamed it seemed. He really did think no harm done from the look on his face 

"NO harm done" she snapped and walked over unwrapping his hand and held it up, "See your hand Colonel, feel the heat coming from it, the white blotches with the tips of yellow...that's an infection Colonel O'Neil. If the lab and Jamison hadn't noticed it when they did you could very well have developed gangrene and lost one if NOT both of your hands Sir." 

"I am sorry I just..." he trailed off and shook his head "What do you want me to do?" 

"Don't give me that wounded puppy dog act Colonel" Janet snapped as she sat his hand down and took a seat in a chair by the bed. "Why? And don't tell me any of your cock and bull about needles Sir? You'd had that IV for hours, there must be a specific reason why you pulled this now and I want to know what it is." 

"It just bothered me, with it out it does not hurt so much and I can actually sleep without thinking of that snakey thing stuck in me," Jack said 

"Snakey thing" she admitted having a though, "Does it remind you of a Goa'uld Colonel" she asked keeping her voice low so the cameras wouldn't pick up that one word. "If it does Sir you should have told me." 

"Of course it does, it always has. You know the real reason I hate needles is that they all remind me of a striking snake like the pit" he said and shivered 

Leaning back she crossed her arms, "And you didn't feel this important to discuss with your doctor at any point over the last several years or so Colonel? Do you understand that an IV has on more than on one occasion saved your life and that of your team?" 

"So has junior and yet I still find it uncomfortable to think about. Have you noticed that I often start off cooperative then get slowly less and less, that is because I have to think about such things as this and then I dwell upon them and then well I think you get it" Jack said. "I know they serve a purpose and I know that they are often needed, but it is the long term effects I have issue with and it is not that I really mean to it is more like I can not help myself" 

"I see" she said clearly unhappy, tired, unhappy, worried and not in the mood to play amateur shrink. "What is your solution to this little problem then Colonel? I can do the central line, it's still an IV but located right here," she pointed to spot just above her own heart and below her collarbone. "You also wouldn't be moving around a lot with it. I could put the IV back in your arm this time, make it slightly less painful long term but if you pull it out again..." 

"Tape it down more and yes on the back. I wish you could make it so I did not feel the IV at all, but I know that is not possible" Jack said. "I will try not to touch it" 

"If you do Colonel I'm putting you back in restraints" Janet stated rising. "I'm sorry that the IV's make you uncomfortable, but I'm not going to let you kill yourself because of that. You're also being moved to ICU until we get the infection under control again and you bought yourself another twenty four hours here as well Sir." 

"Yeah" Jack said and nodded. "Thank you doc. Are you really going to scrape my hand?" 

"I should just because you keep trying to drive me crazy Colonel," she stated meeting his eyes. 

"Sounds like a no unless you screw up again" Jack said hopefully 

"It's a 'if I get one more phone call about you tonight Colonel I'm going to do everything Jamison and I talked about' answer Colonel. Now" she pointed at him, "Stay put until I get the equipment to restart another IV. I'll be right back and then they'll move you to ICU and try not to annoy Jamison." 

"I guess I pushed him too far too huh?" Jack asked 

"You came close Colonel, but I don't think he's to the 'let's shoot him' point yet" she cautioned and went toward the door. 

He chuckled. "Thank God for that Hippocratic oath" Jack said. 

Corridor/Elevator

Outside Jamison was waiting with the IV kit once he figured out they were not doing the central line after all 

Handing Jamison his chart Fraiser nodded, "You do it and oversee his transport to ICU. Call if you need me though I told him if he touched the IV line again he was getting restraints and I meant it Doctor. Murray, you can go back in if you want to." 

Teal'c inclined his head and went back in 

"Thank you doctor. I will try not to disturb you again Doctor Fraiser" Jamison said 

"You disturb me if you have to, it's the Colonel who will pay for it Jamison. Thanks" the woman commented and went up to Sam. "Shall we try this again?" 

"You sure about that? You know what OUR destiny is like" Sam said. "I mean it is like we can not go...." Suddenly Janet's phone started ringing "I think I am going home alone!" Sam exclaimed 

"If this isn't life and death someone is going to get knocked in the head with a two by four" she commented yanking the phone out but left the patient area into a waiting area before answering it, she really shouldn't have even had it on but had forgotten and it kept ringing. Glancing at Sam she flipped it open, "Fraiser." 

"Doctor how is Cassandra? I have not heard back since the med evac dropped you both at the hospital there. Is she ok? Is she going to live? What is the deal with Thompson I have not heard back, but Warner said he was going to consult you on this matter" Hammond said 

Sighing the woman went to sit down, "I'm sorry General but I was planning on calling you on the way home but got called back for a patient. Cassie is fine and Daniel was sitting with her as she slept a little while ago," she offered seeing Sam come to sit beside her and both leaned back. "She should be fine in a couple days and who is Thompson? I don't recognize the name and I haven't talked to Warner all day." 

"She is one of the people here at the mountain. Apparently you saw her a few days ago about something chronic. I did not ask because as her commander and not her doctor I do not need to know. I am glad to hear about Cassie. What room is she in?" Hammond asked 

"Six fourteen" Janet answered and then nodded, "I remember her now General. I'll call the base Infirmary as soon as I'm done with you Sir and I'm sorry myself or Major Carter didn't call you before this Sir." 

"That is ok. I will cancel the search party" Hammond said there was a smile in his voice. "On Carter I did hear she was supposed to be off duty for a few days due to these events affect her time to re-instatement as an active team member. I need her in her best condition possible and you need to be sure she is totally fit" Hammond said 

"What's he saying?" Sam asked softly 

Clearing her throat Janet held her hand up to her friend, "It shouldn't Sir but the whole team is going to be without the Colonel for an additional two days, a minor complication in his case that we just got handled General. I should have a report to you about it tomorrow afternoon but as long as Major Carter follows my orders she should be good to return to duty when I said earlier General." 

"Did you want to have some help with her case or keep a personal eye on her?" Hammond asked. "I am interested in what is best for her and the entire team" 

"I can handle the team General, I normally do" she insisted. "If there is nothing else Sir can you transfer me down to the Infirmary please?" 

"Certainly, please let me know if you need any help" Hammond said. There were a couple of clicks and then 

"Infirmary Captain Abby Washington speaking" 

Smiling at her chief nurse's voice the woman winked at Sam, "Hey Abby, is Warner there? I hear he was looking for me earlier." 

"Aye he was. He is in room two with Thompson. Let me transfer you over there" Abby said 

"Warner here, you got my labs or what!" he said in a gruff tone 

"I do hope you aren't using that same tone with the patients again David, otherwise we really must talk" Fraiser informed him sighed, she felt a headache. "What is going on with the patient" which would tell him she wasn't alone where she was at. 

"I wish.... hold on please" Warner said. She heard the hold music then less than a minute later. "I wish I knew. All I know is her system is depressed and she is not very coherent. I am really at a loss. I would think some sort of drug reaction save I see no scripts; I was hoping the lab would tell me. She is in and out of consciousness now" Warner said 

"What brought her in?" Fraiser asked professionally and was on her feet motioning Sam to follow her, the elevators were nearby and she needed to make a fast exit. "Also why didn't you call me?" 

"I have tried your phone has been busy for some time, I thought you must be on a case since you are there at the hospital or are supposed to be per Hammond. Besides the labs are still not back. If they did not show something I would have taken more pains to contact you," Warner said 

"I've been a bit busy for my day off that's certainly true. What were her presenting symptoms" she asked moving toward the elevator and saw Sam push the button that she was grateful for. 

"Fainted at the switch as it were. A minor bit of damage to the back of her head when she fell, but nothing serious. Unable to stay conscious for any length of time, the times she is awake she is not able to concentrate on events. Heart rate and bp very low as well. It has me stymied, there are none of the usual indicators" Warner said 

"I've been treating her as I'm sure you saw in her file but those symptoms don't fit in with what I was treating her for David" she commented entering the elevator. "Do you want me to come in or do you want to handle this one" Janet asked, unsure if Thompson had requested her or not. 

"If you do not have anything to offer doctor I can continue alone. It does not make sense, but if you can tell me what you have been doing so I do not miss something... or I could call you when the lab boys wake up" Warner said 

"All of that should be in her file and I'm not alone Doctor so I can't go into it right now" she informed him, not about to advertise her patient's medical history over the phone. "I meant if Adrian had been asking for me or not was why I asked." 

"She has been to incoherent to do any such thing" Warner said "Did you want me to take over? She is your patient first but you are allowed personal time too" 

For a brief moment and looked at Sam as the elevator opened Fraiser thought about saying no but Janet knew Adrian Thompson, the woman had been her patient since being assigned to the SGC and she liked Janet or so she had said, trusted her. "I'm on my way Doctor, I should at least come in and check on her. Call me on the cell if you have a diagnosis before I get there." 

"Very well doctor see you soon" Warner said then hung up 

"That will work fine, my car is there anyways" Sam said getting in tiredly 

Parking Area

"I'm really sorry Sam," the woman promised as they walked. "It just seems our day off was ruined for me, why don't you let me drop you at the house and you can go to sleep? Or you can drop me at the base and go back home or something? You should really be resting, not waiting on me." 

"I will pick up my car from the mountain since you have to go there apparently anyways" Sam said trying to not sound as depressed as she felt. 

Enroute To SGC

Waiting until they were in the car Janet turned to face Sam, "Listen after I get this patient situated why don't you and I go out to dinner tomorrow night? Just us and I'll leave my cell home too," she promised putting a hand on Sam's knee. 

"I would if I believed that for a second. I know you won't, you are too much the doctor to leave it at home. I know that, I guess I was just expecting too much" Sam said shrugging 

Fraiser smiled as she started the car, "Well unfortunately you are likely right about that, but I can try honey, I want to try for you. Why don't you hang around for about an hour at the base, I will hopefully be done by then," she promised. 

Sam was not sure if that was worth the time. "I will go check out some things down in my lab if you are ready to go when I am so be it" she offered. To be honest she did not know why had not fate proved that it would not matter? 

"I'm really sorry Sam" was the last words Janet said. It hurt her that she hurt Sam so much, but she had responsibilities just like Carter did. 

"Its not your fault" Sam said but the rest of the drive they both suffered in silence.... 

SGC Complex   
Carter Lab

Sam looked up at the door to her lab. Eighty-Seven minutes Eighty Seven damn minutes. She looked up again and sighed. ~Just not meant to happen! ~ she thought then started to pack up. She wondered if she could even sleep alone at this point, probably not. She added some extra texts to her stack in case she was right about that 

And Janet came running in at that point, clearly out of breath, "I'm...I'm glad...I caught...you Sam." 

"To be honest I am surprised you did. What happened, is the patient ok?" Sam asked taking most of the texts off her stack. She would not need them now 

Waiting while she caught her breath she nodded, "She's...fine. Sleeping at the moment. You ready to go home?" 

"Yes. I was just about to take off myself actually. Did you want to walk me out?" she asked casually 

"No" she answered walking over and picking up Sam's laptop case, "I want to go with you, I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you according to General Hammond, and I'm not one to shirk my duty." 

"So I have seen. You know I can carry that as easy as you can," Sam said but did not protest beyond that. "I guess if you want to" she said still trying to be casual you never know who was listening after all. 

"Well since I don't want to sleep on my office sofa I think I want to go home," she answered with a smile as they headed out. "Oh and Cassie woke up but only for a few minutes, I told her we'd be there before I went to work tomorrow to visit." 

"Well that is good at...." Sam started 

"Doctor Fraiser to General Hammonds office Doctor Fraiser to..." 

Elevator/Corridor

Stopping at the elevator Janet shook her head in defeat, "This just isn't possible. I haven't had a day like this since the first one I was assigned here" she said sadly and looked at Sam. "Come with me, this can't be that important or they would have called for a medical team Sam." 

Sam sighed. "Sure it is" 

Hammond's Office

They arrived at the office. "You can go right in doctor" the General's assistant said. 

"I have your reports and I have but one question for you doctor" Hammond said. "Exactly how much time off did you really get for your day off?" 

Glancing down at her watch while standing before her CO the woman counter, "About two hours, total General. Major Carter and I had plans all day but then it didn't work out that way Sir." 

"I believe there are actual studies that state that if someone is denied time off long enough there are physical effects that include inhibited reasoning capabilities and greatly decreased effectiveness. Is this the case?" Hammond asked 

Personally she wanted to say yes but professionally she knew it wasn't true, "No Sir, unless you count a big case of frustration Sir that most of my patients, at least one Sir, keep acting like they are two. Actually unless I miss my timing here my cell should be ringing any moment about them." 

"Ahh the indispensable man syndrome. I am still concerned that like the candle that burns twice as bright it lasts half as long. People did actually live through a day before you came along" Hammond said, "Take tomorrow off, that is an order." 

In response a wide grin spread across her face, "Yes Sir, thank you General. I appreciate you watching out for me," she said with a firm nod. "If anyone needs me tomorrow they'll have to come to the house Sir, I'll be leaving my house phone off the hook and my cell turned off." 

"And that is the only way you are sure to get a full day off work. Just let Warner know that please, you can do so by phone if you wish. But DO take the day. Your health is important to this command and me personally," Hammond said. He stood and offered a hand for shaking 

Stepping forward she took his hand firmly and met his eyes, "I appreciate that General and I acknowledge my 'friends' watching out for me Sir. Thank you" she said with a firm nod. 

Corridor/Elevator

After bidding the General good bye Janet actually left and smiled so wide at Sam she thought her face would break and picked up the laptop case, "Remind me to call Warner before I shut the cell off and take the phone off the hook tomorrow, I've been ordered to take the entire day off. Let's go," she said practically racing up the corridor. 

"Well color me surprised" Sam said and followed her smiling. She too was amazed 

And as the walked together up the corridor Sam finally saw that things could happen between them and she looked forward to it with more excitement and more desire and more fondness then she thought would ever be possible.... 

Fraiser Residence

By the time the two women got to Janet's house the doctor had called Warner, Jamison, and Daniel to tell them if anything happened with anyone in the next twenty four hours to come and get her since she was off work and intended to rest all day tomorrow. She and Sam would visit the Colonel and Cassie at some point but beyond that Fraiser had full plans to get up tomorrow and start a new day with a new love; at least she hoped that was what Sam would be. With a determined push she shut off the cell and tossed it on the counter before walking over and taking the kitchen extension off the hook and smiled coming back to Sam and wrapped her arms around her waist, "Now we won't be bothered Sam." 

"What about the other phone?" She asked as she removed her cell and turned it off before setting it down. "Some quick fella might think of that too." 

"Can't have no smart fellas now can we" the woman asked and leaned up kissing Carter's cheek gently. 

Sam reached out with both long arms and pulled her close. No kisses on the cheek were going to do tonight. She kissed Janet fully on the lips as her hands roamed her back as if searching for something. Eventually she would have to come up for air but not yet 

Once the kiss broke Janet stepped back and held her hand, "Get the lights and lock the door...let's go upstairs," she stated with a smile. 

"Yes ma'am" she said with a grin then started for the front door. "My new love" Sam added. She found that easier to say than "I love you" bizarre 

Squeezing the hand tightly Janet blushed lightly and led her toward the stairs, "I can't believe the day off we've had...I was beginning to think there was someone against us or something for a while honey." 

"I was convinced" Sam said following along. "Funny thing. Still feels weird to have you call me honey, like in my mind that is reserved for something we say to Cassie. I swear my brain is in revolt here, so many new concepts," Sam said clearly meaning it 

Smiling as they neared the master bedroom Janet turned on the light and indicated the bed, "Well honey is shorter than my beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent, funny, talented, overall perfect love of my life, but if want I can go with that" she said turning to face her again and wrapped hands around her waist. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to Sam, that's a promise." 

"Well I want to be with you that much I am sure of. There is no doubt in my mind none at all. The only thing is. I want to put you in a bath and wash you from head to toe. You have had so much do I want to do this little thing for you. Let me start the water" Sam said smiling 

Leaning up Janet kissed her on the lips, lingering for a moment and then let her loose, "Let's add extremely compassionate to your long list of great qualities and perceptive too sweetie." 

"Thank you just keep dropping your voice when you say that and it will help me a lot" Sam said. "And do not get undressed. I am doing that for you" 

"Spoiling me from the get go I see" the woman joked and reached around patting her butt. "Ok, I'll wait for you sweetheart." 

"There is time for that later," she said and smiling went to start the bath. She was back in less than a minute. She knelt at Janet's feet and started on her boots. "I like these where did you get them, they are not combat boots" 

Glancing down and studying her feet with maple eyes the woman shrugged, "A shopping trip with Cassie I think, I don't remember where but she might my love" and then leaning forward she kissed Sam's forehead, "You taste good" was the proclamation. 

"Thank you" she removed one of the boots and ran her hand all along the back of the calf and then the foot itself kneading it, "You feel good" 

Janet smiled lightly and winked, "I bet you taste even better farther down" she commented leaning forward and started to kiss Sam's neck gently, each kiss a little closer to the special spot behind her ear and she let her hand drift down and rub the woman's chest through the clothes. 

"Well you are anxious" Sam said and pulled back "We have all night" she stated and pulled off the other boot massaging that leg for a bit. "These must really hurt some days" she said. It did not sound like a question 

Finally something she could comment on and she winked, "You have no idea, sometimes I really envy you getting to wear boots most of the time instead of high heels; I don't wear fatigues near enough." 

Sam looked into her eyes for a bit then closed hers and fell forward against her legs. "I wonder how you ignored your feelings for so long if they are anywhere near as strong as mine" Sam laid her head sideways on Janet's lap and could smell her distinctive scent. She reached up with one hand and massaged her lower back from there and then lower.... and lower... 

Feeling her lover's hand just made the woman hotter than she already was and she started running her hands through Sam's blond hair gently, firmly and with a loving gesture, "I...I valued our friendship too much to risk...Mmm....too much to risk it if you didn't...feel the same way Sam." 

"I would have understood even if I did not agree with your lifestyle. You should know that" Sam said then ran her hand under the belt. When she finally reached skin she felt warm all over, embarrassed and aroused as well. Her touch to her head terribly loved too. She stopped suddenly and practically jumped back "Bath water" she said dashing for the bathroom 

A bit disappointed Janet stood up and moved to the bathroom enjoying the view from the doorway, Sam's perfectly shaped ass staring her in the face even if it did have clothes on drove a warmth through her she hadn't felt in years; at least and been able to act on. 

"There nearly to the top too. Luckily your petite body is not going to displace a lot" Sam said the shook her head. "OK someone tell me how to turn off the scientist in my head!" she said then came back to Janet. She stopped in reach but not embracing and started to unbutton Janet's top 

"The scientist is one of the most beautiful parts of that gorgeous head and brain of yours Sam" she promised leaning forward to kiss her again, "Mmm...." she said feeling Sam's fingers brush her skin, a wave of electricity washing through her. 

Soon she had the top off. But she did not go to remove the bra, at least not at first. She cupped both breasts and squeezed but only lightly. She was knew what too hard was and she was not even close to that, but she did want to feel them 

Feeling the light squeeze the woman's eyes closed and she arched up a little, "Mmm....Sam that feels so good" she promised pressing herself more toward her lover. 

"Yes you do" Sam said then reached around to undo the bra and let the prize free of its holder! She massaged them lightly and feeling the nipples with desire in her heart 

After a fun round of 'grab the love mounds' and some cuddling while standing in the door Sam had finished undressing Janet and she was very hot by the time she woman deposited her in the tub of soapy water. Fraiser had immediately put her head back on the tub and closed her eyes, leaving it totally up to Sam to do whatever she wanted in the tub. There was one thing she knew though, first thing tomorrow she had to price getting a larger tub put in her bathroom. 

Sam reached out and massaged her shoulder the one she could get at easily in any event, then the neck as well. "It is a delight to touch you" she breathed 

"It's heaven to be touched Sam" she promised relaxing almost instantly as the woman's hands roamed over her shoulders and neck. "You have such an easy touch for someone usually so strong and forceful honey" she answered in a deeply welcoming voice and lift one leg up bent and her knee poked above the suds and the water a few inches. 

One of Sam's hands snaked out for the knee and massaged that.... but that hand roamed up her leg into the water and started soft splashing her right hand continued on Janet's shoulders. "I amaze myself sometimes" 

Licking her own lips the woman opened one dreamy eye at Sam as the water splashed at just the right spot and she opened her legs a little more, "You are.... amazing Sam, no other word for you." 

"I learned from the best" and Sam leaned close to kiss her again as her hands continued their evil work, evil and good too. When she broke she asked. "So dear, are you feeling more relaxed yet. I can try harder if I am having no appreciable affect" 

"Definitely relaxed though I really have to call about a bigger tub tomorrow" Janet stated and brought a soapy hand out of the water to rub her lover's arm gently. "Your hands have a mind of their own it seems like and what a mind, but we do have one problem." 

She stopped and pulled her hands back and sat on her legs next to her. "What did I do wrong?" 

A bit upset that she had scared her off Fraiser reached out and took her hand bringing it back into the water, "No Sam, not like that" she explained quickly, "I meant that you had too many clothes on too." 

She brightened again. "Oh that" she said and grinned. "Don't scare me like that," she added and the said "I will take a shower once you are done" 

"Good" Janet said in a sultry voice as she felt Sam touch her thigh under the water. "It will give me time to...get stuff ready." 

"That sounds ominous. Should I be afraid?" Sam's hand continued where it left off. Giving Janet this small pleasure was for her a pleasure too 

A slight shiver graced the other woman's body as felt Sam's hand come close to the source of her passion, her need and smiled. "I...I suppose I should get out but I don't...want to" she whispered rubbing her own breasts with her hand and licking her lips as her lover came closer to her. 

"Well that is not that surprising really, you are one hot momma, if that is the right term for it. Now I am going to need your laundry room too, you are" she leaned closer "soaking my clothes" 

"All clothes are washable Sam," she said rubbing the woman's arm and then leaned forward kissing her gently and smiled resting her head on the woman's shoulder and started to nuzzle her neck. 

"Yes but will you issue me a new back when mine in wrenched in the throes of passion. We have all night, now get out and I will get my shower and meet you well wherever you want to meet me" Sam said but as she did and leaned her head to the side to allow Janet better access to her neck. 

"Mmmm....kissing pooper" she commented but pulled her head back and sat up a little, trapping Sam's hand with her knees and winked.


End file.
